Compréhension mutuelle et irrésistible attirance
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Quand Hermione doit faire une thèse pour son examen en Psychomagie et qu'elle ne trouve que les Malefoy comme sujet. Quand Lucius apprend que malgré ses idées bien arrêtées, il peut être attiré par tout ce qu'il déteste. Quand la raison et la logique ne trouvent plus le chemin de l'esprit. Two-shot - Lumione
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà un Two-shot, la seconde partie arrivera d'ici peu. C'est un couple plutôt surprenant, encore plus pour moi, si vous lisez mes autres fanfictions, vous saurez que c'est le premier couple de ce genre que je fais mais je l'avais en tête, il fallait que ça sorte ;)**

* * *

 **Lucius**

Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui vous éblouissait au premier coup d'œil, ou peut-être n'étais-je pas homme à se laisser éblouir au premier coup d'œil, je ne sais pas. Peut-être était-ce les deux en même temps ?

Non, elle, c'était le genre de femme qui vous éblouissait un peu, par-ci par-là et lorsque l'on assemblait le tout, ça donnait la lumière la plus puissante, la lumière la plus éblouissante, le genre de lumière qui faisait paraître toutes les autres ternes et sans éclat.

J'avais d'abord été ébloui par sa loyauté envers son meilleur ami, alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans et qu'elle n'avait eu aucun problème à me tenir tête, à moi, un adulte âgé de 37 ans dont la réputation d'adepte de la magie noir et de fervent défenseur du statut des sang-pur n'était plus à faire, juste parce que je m'en étais pris à Potter. Elle, la petite sang-de-bourbe effrontée m'avait regardé dans les yeux et poliment, intelligemment m'avait répondu sans montrer aucune peur. Juste du mépris face à mes idées et peut-être un peu de pitié face à mes aprioris.

Elle m'avait ensuite ébloui un peu plus de 3 ans après par son courage, à combattre des sorciers matures qui n'auraient pas hésité à la tuer, encore une fois, sans peur, prête à mourir pour défendre son statut, pour défendre son meilleur ami.

Puis, deux ans plus tard, elle m'avait ébloui par sa dignité, alors qu'elle se faisait torturer par ma belle-sœur. Elle souffrait, elle hurlait, pourtant, pas une seule seconde elle ne donna satisfaction à Bellatrix. Pourtant, Bella était connue pour ses capacités à faire craquer rapidement des sorciers plus aguerris que la Gryffondor.

Pendant la guerre, en plein combat, elle m'avait ébloui une fois encore par ses capacités de combat alors qu'elle affrontait Bellatrix. La regarder esquiver et manier sa baguette avec autant d'habileté, de dextérité et de rapidité, ça avait quelque chose de plaisant, d'impressionnant aussi.

Bien sûr, jamais au grand jamais je n'avais avoué à quiconque l'espèce de respect et d'admiration qu'elle avait su éveiller en moi à son égard, je ne l'avais jamais montré non plus. Moi, Lucius Malefoy, l'homme fort, froid et sans pitié. Je ne pouvais pas éprouver de respect et d'admiration pour quiconque d'autre que moi, bon, à la limite, pour ma femme ou mon fils, ou encore, pour un sang-pur, mais pas une petite sang-de-bourbe !

Une simple thèse nécessaire à son diplôme en Psychomagie l'avait remise sur mon chemin. Quoi de mieux que de bâtir sa thèse sur l'une des familles les plus complexes et controversées du monde magique ? Alors, elle avait d'abord questionné mon fils, il avait accepté par soucis de reconnaissance.

La demoiselle en question avait pris sa défense juste après la guerre, lui évitant la prison, alors, il avait accepté de répondre à ses questions, souvent indiscrètes et il m'avait demandé d'en faire autant. Moi qui n'avais jamais vraiment rien fait pour Drago, je trouvais que la demande était assez facile à satisfaire. Puis, que seraient les questions d'une jeune femme en comparaison des questions de mes avocats ou des juges ? Quand on avait échappé à Azkaban, tout semblait plutôt dérisoire à côté de cela.

Elle m'avait fait rire intérieurement en disant à voix haute après quelques rencontres :

\- Votre cas est bien plus complexe que celui de votre fils, je pense que nous allons en avoir pour un moment, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, ma thèse sera plus profonde et intéressante !

Elle m'avait arraché un petit sourire en coin, si j'avais été homme à se laisser aller, j'aurais rigolé mais je n'étais pas comme ça. Je gardais toujours bien cacher ce que je ressentais, le bon comme le mauvais. Car, lorsque l'on montrait des émotions humaines, c'était comme montrer de la faiblesse et un Malefoy ne montrait jamais de faiblesse.

Tout au long de nos différents entretiens, elle avait continué à m'éblouir, par sa capacité de déduction, son intelligence, sa compréhension, son pardon, son rire, son sourire, sa voix puis enfin, sa beauté.

Est-ce qu'elle était réellement belle ? Oui, mais rien d'extraordinaire, pas le genre de beauté sur qui on se retournait dans la rue mais une beauté qui s'imposait petit à petit. J'avais d'abord remarqué que son corps était bien fait, gâché par un goût vestimentaire douteux. J'avais ensuite remarqué que ses cheveux pouvaient être beaux, pour peu qu'elle prenne le temps de s'en occuper. Enfin, son visage, l'éclat de ses yeux, qui s'intensifiait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait ou lorsqu'elle trouvait une solution… Sur son visage, on pouvait lire ce qu'elle pensait, on pouvait lire sa pureté, sa gentillesse, comme un reflet de son âme.

Puis, la veille de notre dernier entretien alors que j'étais seul dans mon grand manoir. Comme je l'étais depuis plus d'un an. Depuis que mon divorce avec Narcissa avait été prononcé et le départ de Drago qui s'était pris un appartement dans le centre de Londres. J'avais commencé à penser à elle et à tous ces petits éblouissements qu'elle avait provoqués en moi au fil des ans.

Et c'est là que la lumière devint forte, puissante, c'est là que je sus que plus rien ne serait aussi lumineux qu'elle. Que si cette lumière passait sans que je ne puisse l'attraper, alors, je resterais éternellement dans le noir.

Ce qui était ironique, c'est que j'avais toujours été un homme des ténèbres, préférant le noir à la lumière mais je ne pouvais pas refuser cette lumière-là. Entre le bien et le mal, j'avais toujours choisi le mal, sans aucune hésitation et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je désirais celle qui représentait tout ce que j'avais toujours refusé. Elle représentait le bien et la lumière mais je n'en avais cure, je la voulais et je ferais tout pour l'avoir, quitte à me brûler devant tant d'éclat.

Au moment de ma prise de conscience, je m'étais rassuré en me disant que je souhaitais simplement la posséder, comme un trésor encore inexistant dans une collection, un objet rare. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, Lucius Malefoy n'aimait personne en dehors de lui, à part son fils, même s'il ne l'aimait pas assez et peut-être qu'à un moment donné, il avait aimé sa femme, mais Lucius Malefoy ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe, plus jeune que lui de 25 ans, c'était impossible. Il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, il s'agissait juste d'un caprice et il fallait que j'y cède pour ensuite passer à autre chose, pour enfouir ça au plus profond de moi-même.

Quel fou stupide j'avais été de croire ça ! J'avais toujours su que j'étais doué pour mentir aux autres mais plus tard, j'avais été forcé de reconnaître que je savais tout aussi bien me mentir à moi-même !

Le lendemain, à notre dernière entrevue, j'avais réfléchi à comment je pourrais la séduire sans vraiment trouver de solution qui m'assurerait d'y parvenir. Il était déjà incroyable que je puisse vouloir d'elle mais ça le serait encore plus que la réciproque soit vraie ! Mes seules armes étaient mon physique et mon assurance, mon expérience face à sa jeunesse, mon charisme naturel face à son innocence.

Mais Merlin semblait clément ce jour-là, il m'envoya une jeune femme qui, d'habitude était si forte et si sûre d'elle, ce jour-là semblait avoir pleuré avant notre rendez-vous. Je l'avais réconfortée et j'avais eu des envies de meurtre en apprenant que ses larmes étaient dues à une dispute avec cet insignifiant rouquin qu'elle avait choisi comme petit ami.

Selon elle, il lui reprochait d'être trop absente, trop prise dans ses études, pour faire attention à sa misérable personne. Entre les lignes, je comprenais qu'il la trouvait trop ambitieuse par rapport à lui. Il aurait voulu museler son intelligence pour qu'elle ne dépasse jamais sa hauteur mais pauvre débile, elle était déjà bien plus grande qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Mais je ne lui avais pas fait part de toutes mes pensées, juste de celles qui m'aideraient à atteindre mes objectifs. Soit, qu'elle ne devait jamais renoncer à ses ambitions pour quiconque, qu'elle devait continuer à s'élever, à briller… Et cela marcha au-delà de toutes mes espérances. Ces simples mots la firent sourire et poussant ma chance, j'en avais profité pour l'embrasser.

Elle m'avait repoussé, complètement stupéfaite, tachant de rassembler ses idées mais je ne lui en avais pas laissé le temps, je lisais le doute sur son visage et si je lui laissais le temps de se reprendre, elle partirait pour ne plus jamais revenir et il en était hors de question. Alors, je l'avais embrassé de nouveau, lui chuchotant tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Qu'elle était belle, intelligente, qu'elle méritait le meilleur et je recommençais sans cesse jusqu'à ce que je la sente céder.

Plus tard, je l'avais regardée se rhabiller sans un regard pour moi, puis partir, sans un mot mais je savais que j'aurais de ses nouvelles et cette certitude était la bienvenue, car apparemment, mon caprice n'avait pas été satisfait.

C'est comme ça que débuta une relation que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulions qualifier ainsi. Le lendemain, elle m'envoya une lettre me disant que ce qu'il s'était passé était une erreur et que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Alors, j'étais allé la voir et je lui avais montré que si c'était une erreur, ce n'était pas pour autant que ça ne recommencerait pas et jour après jour, le même jeu se jouait. Elle me provoquait avec une lettre qui contenait inlassablement les mêmes mots et je lui prouvais, avec un plaisir certain, que le mot erreur pouvait parfois se marier à merveille avec le mot recommencer. Cela dura trois mois.

Trois mois à ne parler de rien, trois mois à avoir des relations sexuelles sans rien attendre d'autre. Mais les femmes n'étaient-elles pas connues pour en vouloir toujours plus ? Bien sûr, elle avait fini par quitter le rouquin. Je n'étais pas assez optimiste pour penser que c'était pour moi, non, elle n'était simplement pas le genre de femme à aimer trahir une personne et elle était incapable de me résister, alors, elle avait fait le choix le plus évident pour elle, sachant que je ne lâcherais pas.

Un jour, alors que je me rhabillais, elle tourna un regard empli de larmes vers moi. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça me serre le cœur ? J'avais passé une grande partie de ma vie à rire des larmes des autres, pourquoi les siennes me touchaient-t-elles ?

\- Je ne suis vraiment rien d'autre pour toi qu'un jouet.

Ce n'était pas une question, elle semblait persuadée qu'elle disait la vérité et moi, je voulais voir les choses comme ça, je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne autre chose que mon jouet, tout comme je ne voulais pas devenir autre chose pour elle qu'un jouet. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure, alors, j'avais cherché à comprendre. Là fut ma première erreur mais d'un autre côté, ce fut ma première bonne décision, tout dépendait de quel point de vue on envisageait la chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne restes jamais dormir avec moi, se plaignit-elle, une larme coulant de ses yeux chocolat.

Alors, sans rien dire, j'avais ôté ma robe de sorcier et je m'étais allongé près d'elle. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle s'était collée à moi, avait pris mon bras et l'avait passé autour de sa taille. Ce soir-là, j'avais refusé une fois de plus de croire que je l'aimais, je voulais simplement qu'elle n'arrête pas de vouloir de moi. Puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier que je dorme près d'elle ?

A partir de cette nuit-là, elle arrêta de faire marche arrière, peut-être pensait-elle toujours qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur mais elle savait que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Petit à petit, sans que je ne m'en méfie, elle s'imposait discrètement. Je l'y avais un peu forcée, lui faisant comprendre que je préférais le luxe de mon manoir plutôt que le côté simple de son appartement.

Elle m'avait alors dit que si je voulais qu'elle passe la nuit chez moi au lieu de moi chez elle, il fallait que je refasse la décoration de mon salon, là où elle avait été torturée. Et contrairement à ce que j'aurais fait pour une autre, c'est à dire, lui signifier gentiment que si elle n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à éviter la pièce, je refis la décoration de mon salon. Au lieu des couleurs sombres que je préférais habituellement, j'avais opté pour un style qui lui correspondait plus, du beige, du blanc, si bien qu'à la fin des travaux, j'avais détesté mon nouveau salon. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle y entre et regarde autour d'elle d'un sourire émerveillé et qu'elle me saute au cou en m'embrassant, à partir de là, mon salon fut très beau.

Mais il lui en fallait un peu plus, cela ne dura que quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne me regarde de nouveau les yeux humides.

\- As-tu honte de moi ?

Encore une fois, j'aurais dû rester indifférent, je commençais à la soupçonner de se servir de ses larmes comme d'une arme pour obtenir l'impossible de moi.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? j'avais demandé en caressant son dos alors qu'elle était allongée, nue, sur mon lit.

\- Parce que tu ne me proposes jamais de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi en public. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis nulle part.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas à avoir honte selon toi ? j'avais alors demandé.

Elle chassa ma main et se releva, enfilant rapidement sa robe, prenant son sac, elle prit la direction de la porte. Me levant rapidement, je parvins à lui attraper le bras, la forçant à me regarder et devant mon silence, elle finit par craquer et par me confier ce qui la peinait.

\- Si mon sang te fait si honte, alors autant arrêter là.

Son sang ?! Oui, voilà une seconde raison de préférer garder tout ça secret… C'est d'ailleurs ce qui aurait dû être la première des nombreuses raisons qui aurait dû m'éloigner d'elle. Mais j'étais choqué de reconnaître que je n'y avais même pas songé. Plus depuis trois bons mois. Non, la seule chose que j'avais pensé, c'est qu'elle avait l'âge de mon fils, ils avaient fréquenté les mêmes bancs, au même moment. C'était déjà immoral que je couche avec elle mais ça le serait encore plus de prétendre que la situation ne me paraissait pas étrange, déplacée !

\- Tu n'as que 22 ans…

\- Je vois… Donc je suis trop jeune pour que tu puisses te montrer avec moi mais pas assez pour t'empêcher de me donner une dizaine d'orgasmes par semaine ? railla-t-elle les yeux furieux.

Alors elle dégagea son bras de mon emprise et sortit de la chambre, je ne mis que quelques secondes à me décider… En fait, je ne savais même pas s'il s'agissait d'une décision ou d'une impulsion, ce que je savais, c'est que si elle partait comme ça, maintenant, elle ne reviendrait jamais. Je partis à sa suite et pressant un peu le pas, je parvins à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne franchisse les grilles et qu'elle ne puisse transplaner.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais cette fois, je ne lui en avais pas laissé l'occasion.

\- Va te préparer, lui dis-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, va te préparer, on sort.

Elle cessa de se débattre pour me regarder comme si une deuxième tête était en train de me pousser.

\- C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? je demande.

\- Oui.

\- Alors rentre chez toi te préparer, je passe te récupérer dans 30 minutes, sois présentable.

Elle partit, non sans me regarder une dernière fois comme si j'étais fou. Enfin, voilà comment elle avait obtenu, une fois de plus ce qu'elle voulait. Dès le lendemain, nous faisions la une de la Gazette. L'ancien mangemort qui sortait avec une fille qui avait l'âge de son fils, sang-de-bourbe et sauveuse du monde magique… Il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Mais, bizarrement, ça ne me contrariait pas plus que ça. J'avais fait la une pour des choses vraiment désagréables, alors pour une fois que c'était pour une raison qui me faisait du bien, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !

Pour elle, ça n'avait pas été pareil, elle perdit la plupart de ses amis, sauf Potter. Malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle passait du temps avec moi, il était décidé à ne pas l'écarter de sa vie, car elle restait sa meilleure amie. Ma lionne n'en parut pas plus triste que ça.

\- Si ce sont réellement mes amis, ils reviendront, avait-elle dit un soir.

Après ça, nous sortions régulièrement, elle venait dormir chez moi assez souvent mais rien n'était vraiment officiel. La suite se passa doucement, sans vraiment que je ne remarque le changement. Ça commença par un rechange qu'elle laissa chez moi, sa brosse à cheveux. Je finis par m'en rendre compte lorsque je vis sa brosse à dent à côté de la mienne, dans le verre mais cette fois, au lieu de me contrarier, ça ne me fit rien. Puis un jour où elle travaillait, je m'entendis demander à l'un de mes elfes de réorganiser le dressing afin qu'elle ait de la place pour ses affaires puis pour une fois, c'est moi qui lui fit la proposition avant qu'elle ne se décide à pleurer pour obtenir plus.

\- Tu devrais emménager ici, j'avais lancé.

Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le lit et avec un sourire, elle était montée sur moi à califourchon et m'avait embrassé.

\- D'accord.

Mais là encore, je m'étais persuadé qu'elle n'était qu'un caprice, même si j'avais de plus en plus de mal à m'en convaincre. Elle m'avait laissé plus de 6 mois de répit, sans rien demander de plus mais cela était trop beau pour durer.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? m'avait-elle demandé un soir, alors que mon corps s'écroulait sur le sien après l'effort.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lucius, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Je n'aime personne, tu le sais bien, j'avais répondu en embrassant son cou un petit sourire en coin.

\- Moi, je t'aime, avait-elle dit simplement lorsque mes yeux froids et gris avaient croisé le brun de ses yeux chauds.

Mes yeux prisonniers des siens lui avaient apparemment dit ce que je n'avais pas pu traduire en mots et pour une fois, elle avait su s'en contenter et m'avait embrassé, visiblement satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait lu. Elle se rallongea à mes côtés et s'endormit assez rapidement mais sa respiration calme et mesurée n'arrivait pas à m'apaiser cette fois-ci. Pourquoi semblait-elle avoir lu mon amour pour elle au fond de mes yeux alors que je ne l'aimais pas ? Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer ? Ce qu'il y avait entre nous ne pouvait pas être de l'amour ! Elle avait l'âge de Drago, je ne pouvais pas envisager un avenir avec elle ! Et elle pouvait encore moins envisager un avenir avec moi ! C'était complètement illogique…

En plus, mon fils avait déjà mal pris notre relation, qu'est-ce que ça serait si je venais à m'engager encore plus avec elle ? Mais en même temps, je ne me voyais pas lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas… Non, elle partirait et pour l'instant, je voulais qu'elle reste. Même si je savais que j'allais me mettre dans une bouse impossible, même si j'y étais déjà en fait.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, le problème se posa une année plus tard, lorsqu'elle rentra d'une soirée avec Potter et ses autres amis qui avaient fini par lui reparler, comme la fille Weasley. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne me raconta pas sa soirée et vu que je n'avais aucune envie de savoir, je n'avais pas posé de question mais son silence finit par m'inquiéter, qu'elle parlait d'une chose ou d'une autre, elle n'était pas du genre à rester silencieuse, sauf quand elle lisait, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Elle ne m'avait pas répondu, se contentant juste de dire non en secouant sa tête. Alors je n'avais pas insisté, me doutant fort que ce qui la tracassait ne me plairait pas. Mais cela dura pendant trois longues journées et même si je passais mon temps à me plaindre de son moulin à parole incessant, je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait très vite manqué.

\- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle soupira puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Harry a demandé Ginny en mariage, me dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh ! Et ça te contrarie ?

\- Non ! Je suis très heureuse pour eux ! s'était-elle exclamée.

\- Alors où est le souci ?

A peine ma question posée, je sus ce qui posait problème.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour toi et moi…

\- Non, j'avais répondu avant qu'elle ne termine sa question.

Elle recula comme si je venais de la gifler. Le mal que je venais de lui faire devait être pire qu'une gifle, je le sentais. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de répondre aussi durement, je comptais la raisonner, lui expliquer mais mon « non » était sorti sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

\- Je…

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris, me dit-elle.

Ses yeux se remplissaient encore une fois de larmes et je détestais ça mais cette fois, il était hors de question que je flanche, c'était trop m'en demander. Elle passa à côté de moi et monta les escaliers. Au bout d'un moment, je partis à sa recherche et la trouvais dans la chambre, sa valise posée sur le lit pendant qu'elle la remplissait à l'aide de sa baguette.

\- Je pense que nous devrions discuter… dis-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

\- Non, pas cette fois…

\- Est-ce vraiment important pour toi de te marier dès aujourd'hui ?

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire et s'approcha de moi, doucement, elle posa ensuite sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa.

\- Ça ne l'est pas aujourd'hui, mais ça le sera dans quelque temps.

\- Alors n'y pensons pas pour le moment, nous sommes bien aujourd'hui !

\- Cela fait déjà presque deux ans que ça dure et c'est déjà assez dur de partir maintenant, alors qu'est-ce que se sera plus tard ? Non, Lucius, je t'aime mais je ne peux pas te forcer à m'offrir plus et toi, tu devrais me laisser partir…

\- Je n'y arrive pas, dis-je malgré moi.

Elle déposa un baiser humide sur mes lèvres, prit sa valise puis partit et cette fois, je pris sur moi afin de ne pas la retenir, c'était mieux ainsi. J'avais entrevu la fin depuis… Depuis le début en fait. Mais pourquoi ça me faisait aussi mal ? Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais souffert autant avant ça ? Même le départ de Narcissa, qui avait partagé ma vie pendant plus de vingt ans ne m'avait pas atteint. Alors pourquoi celui de ma lionne me donnait l'impression que jamais je ne m'en remettrais ?

Pendant trois semaines, j'étais resté cloitré chez moi, parce que je savais que si je sortais ce serait pour aller la trouver. J'aurais pu mettre ma main à couper qu'elle était allée se réfugier chez Potter. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas retourner la voir, quand bien même je la trouvais, elle refuserait de revenir… Le seul moyen aurait été que je la demande en fiançailles, mais je ne pouvais pas !

Elle était trop jeune, sans parler de son sang, une née-moldue devenant Madame Malefoy ? Puis qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle voudrait des enfants ? Des sang-mêlés ? Vraiment ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible !

Drago avait été le seul à s'inquiéter de ma personne, normal, il était le seul pour qui je comptais encore. Des amis ? Je n'en avais jamais eus, le peu de gens qui se rapprochait de cette définition ne me considérait plus depuis que mon lit avait été partagé avec ma lionne. Contre toute attente, mon fils me conseilla de réfléchir à ce qui était important pour moi pas de ce que les gens penseraient. Je l'avais rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne représentait rien pour moi, qu'elle n'avait jamais rien représenté. Il ne sembla pas me croire, cependant, il n'insista pas.

Mais son visage revenait sans cesse, il me hantait de jour comme de nuit, tantôt souriant, tantôt en pleurs… Et c'est le lendemain en me rendant dans une bijouterie que je me rendis à l'évidence. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez fort pour qu'un homme renie toutes les choses qu'il avait crues tout au long de sa vie ? Pour qu'il se renie lui-même ? L'amour bien sûr. J'étais fou d'elle et sans que je sache comment, elle avait réussi à éveiller en moi une partie que je ne connaissais pas, que personne en dehors d'elle ne connaissait.

Peu importe son sang, rien n'importait, sauf l'avoir près de moi et si le mariage était nécessaire, alors, je l'épouserais, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle revienne et qu'elle reste.

C'est comme ça qu'un peu plus d'une année plus tard, Hermione Granger devint Hermione Malefoy. Cela avait commencé par une simple thèse et d'ici quelques années, peut-être qu'un autre aspirant psychomage viendrait pour écrire une thèse sur notre couple plus que surprenant, plus que dérangeant pour certains mais qui me rendait heureux plus que jamais et l'inverse était vrai aussi.

Puis le soir, la nouvellement Madame Malefoy me regarda avec un sourire éblouissant dans sa nuisette noire et les mots sortirent, naturellement.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, me répondit-elle.

Elle me regarda et une larme lui échappa, la première que je pouvais apprécier. Doucement, je posais mes lèvres sur sa petite perle salée. C'était la première fois que je lui avais dit je t'aime mais ça ne serait pas la dernière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse à Amista : Merci ;)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos retours sur le PDV de Lucius, voici la deuxième partie de ce two-shot qui est le PDV d'Hermione, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Hermione**

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme que je pouvais aimer. Il n'était pas « bon », il était même l'inverse. Ancien Mangemort, il était ce que j'avais combattu aux côtés de mon meilleur ami, alors non, ça n'avait pas été un coup de foudre, ça avait été plus lent, plus insidieux et lorsque je m'en étais rendue compte, il était déjà trop tard, quand bien même, je pense que je ne regretterais jamais. J'ai été aveugle mais pour le coup, je ne le regrette pas.

Tout avait commencé avec ma thèse, j'avais demandé de l'aide à son fils, il me fallait son profil psychologique et il avait accepté, pour me montrer sa reconnaissance d'avoir plaidée pour lui à son procès. Mais Drago Malefoy se révéla ne pas être un cas assez complexe pour que je puisse m'en contenter. Il me proposa alors de l'étendre à sa famille et quoi de mieux que la famille la plus controversée pour faire une thèse de Psychomagie ?

Narcissa refusa poliment de répondre à mes questions, malgré l'insistance de son fils. Elle m'avait envoyé une lettre m'expliquant qu'elle vivait à présent en France, se tenant le plus loin de toutes ces histoires et qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à parler de tout ça. Je n'avais pu que la comprendre. Mais contre toute attente, Lucius Malefoy accepta et c'est avec une angoisse de plus en plus forte que je m'étais rendu à son manoir, celui-là même où Bellatrix m'avait torturé dans le salon. J'allais rencontrer un homme qui aurait pu me tuer en 5ème année, un homme qui m'aurait tué à la naissance rien que pour mes origines.

Mais je devais le rencontrer, pour ma future carrière. Ron n'avait pas compris pourquoi j'avais choisis les Malefoy. Il n'avait pas apprécié me voir passer autant de temps avec Drago, surtout, que grâce à ça, nos rapports c'était nettement amélioré… Mais il comprenait encore moins comment je pouvais accepter de me retrouver à discuter avec Malefoy père. Mais peu m'importait qu'il comprenne ou non, ma carrière était importante et il le savait, il l'avait toujours su et ceux, depuis notre première année à Poudlard.

Au matin de notre première entrevue, j'avais soufflée un bon coup avant de taper aux portes du manoir où un elfe ne tarda pas à m'accueillir.

\- Le maître a demandé à Daisy d'emmener la jeune Miss Granger dans le salon, il l'y rejoindra, dit la petite elfe en s'inclinant.

Hermione se dirigea inconsciemment vers la salle où elle avait été torturée, après tout, il s'agissait du salon !

\- Non, pas ce salon là Miss, le maître a dit à Daisy d'emmener la Miss au salon du 1er.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à autant de prévenance venant de Malefoy père et encore moins à mon égard. En entrant, je vis qu'il m'attendait, tranquillement assis dans l'un des fauteuils son regard me mettant tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Il répondit à toutes mes questions avec assurance, je me surpris à ressentir cette espèce d'admiration déplacée que j'avais ressentie chez Fleury et Bott peu avant ma seconde rentrée. Quelque chose en lui me fascinait, m'hypnotisait presque. A l'époque de mes douze ans, je n'avais pas su l'identifier mais aujourd'hui, je le savais. Son charisme naturel, sa prestance puis il fallait l'avouer, son physique, tout ça m'attirait, oui, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un homme désagréable à regarder, tout comme Drago, il lui avait transmis sa beauté.

Cependant, il y avait plusieurs hommes qui m'avaient plu sans qu'il ne se passe jamais quoi que ce soit… Je n'étais pas comme ça puis avec Lucius, j'étais encore plus sûr qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien, car en plus du fait que je ne montrerais jamais qu'il me plaisait, lui n'accepterait jamais de me toucher et ce n'était pas plus mal !

Mais au fil des rendez-vous, la situation devenait de plus en plus problématique pour moi. L'écouter me raconter son histoire me forçait à la compréhension de sa personne et bien que tout ne soit pas pardonnable, je lui pardonnais, même pour ce qui ne me concernait pas. Cela combinait à mon admiration pour lui faisait beaucoup. Tellement trop qu'il m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent de rêver de lui, dans des situations que je n'oserais jamais avouer.

Ron sembla sentir quelque chose, bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à identifier le problème. Qui aurait pu deviner que l'intelligente, la droite et la jeune Miss Hermione Jean Granger puisse fantasmer sur le sombre mais tout aussi intelligent et âgé Lucius Malefoy ? Personne bien sûr. Alors Ron me reprocha mon engouement pour mon travail, me reprochant de faire passer ma thèse avant lui. Il est vrai qu'elle me prenait finalement plus de temps que prévu alors qu'elle était en réalité terminée mais j'avais étendu le plus possible mes rendez-vous avec Lucius, bien que je sache que ce n'était une bonne chose.

C'est donc les yeux rougis que je me rendis au manoir Malefoy pour la dernière fois, après ma dispute d'avec Ronald. Lucius sembla remarquer mon désarroi et contre toute attente, il me réconforta et je le vis s'approcher de moi, une étrange expression au visage. Peut-être, que si ça avait été un autre homme, j'aurais deviné son intention de m'embrasser mais Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait pas avoir envie de m'embrasser moi, Hermione !

Et pourtant ! Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et pendant quelques brèves secondes, mon cerveau se mit aux abonnés absents avant de reprendre à plein régime, la tête pleine de question, de doute mais aussi de plaisir et de désir.

J'avais tentée de reprendre contenance, afin de m'éloigner de l'homme mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, comme s'il me connaissait déjà par cœur. Il recommença à m'embrasser, m'anesthésiant de ses mots, repoussant ma raison de sa voix, et je rendis les armes parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, la capitulation me semblait exquise. Ses mains sur moi me semblaient brulantes, elles me donnaient l'impression que tout me paraîtrait froid après son toucher. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et le retour à la réalité fut pire qu'une douche froide.

Ma conscience se remettait en marche après ce délicieux moment et elle me renvoya toute l'ampleur de ce que je venais de faire… Je venais de tromper Ron et je me répétais ce fait, inlassablement dans ma tête tout en me rhabillant. J'étais partie sans un regard pour lui, chose dont je me sentis coupable une fois dans mon appartement mais mes regrets furent vite balayés en pensant que lui non plus n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup envie de me parler.

Une fois au calme dans mon appartement, je pris un morceau de parchemin pour m'excuser auprès de Ron, prétextant un gros coup de fatigue. Je n'étais absolument pas prête à lui faire face ce soir, d'ailleurs, je ne savais si je le serais un jour !

Je partis dans ma douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps, doucement, je m'étais laissé tomber sur le sol de la cabine de douche, la tête entre les mains, les larmes qui cédaient. Non seulement je venais de tromper mon petit ami mais en plus, je l'avais fait avec un homme pour qui je n'éprouvais que du désir. Un homme qui avait l'âge d'être mon père. Mais le pire, c'était que j'avais aimé ça, jamais je n'avais eu un orgasme pareil, non, rectification, je venais de vivre mon premier orgasme.

Mais il n'était pas bon pour moi et il y avait Ron, je savais qu'il ne me pardonnerait probablement pas mais je n'allais pas lui mentir. Alors, dès le lendemain, j'écrivis à Lucius, lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur et que ça ne se reproduirait jamais… Il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise.

Mais Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un homme de raison et il arriva très vite chez moi. Je m'étais demandé comment il avait eu mon adresse mais après tout, c'était un homme plein de ressource ! Je n'avais pas eu l'impolitesse de lui claquer la porte au nez. Je lui devais des explications mais il n'était pas venu pour ça et j'avais vraiment essayée de le repousser… Un peu… Au début puis j'avais cédé parce qu'encore une fois, la capitulation était meilleur que de résister.

Qu'est-ce que je devenais ? Une faible, incapable de contrôler ses hormones ? Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à avoir cet effet sur moi ? Autant de questions qui me torturaient jour et nuit. Car cela arriva plus d'une fois, il venait, après chaque lettre et si au début j'avais pensé ses mots, par la suite, c'était seulement pour provoquer son arrivée.

Pauvre Ron, il n'avait pas compris lorsque je l'avais quitté. Je l'avais évité comme une lâche durant trois semaines avant de décider que la meilleure solution était de mettre fin à cette relation. Le fait de réussir à quitter Ron mais de ne pas réussir à repousser Lucius aurait dû m'éclairer sur mes sentiments mais à cette époque, je ne voulais pas comprendre.

Comment pouvais-je aimer un homme qui était mon opposé presque sur tous les points ? Un homme qui avait le double de mon âge ?

Et les semaines passèrent, devenant des mois, un peu plus de trois mois pour être exacte. J'avais arrêté de m'en vouloir. Tout ça me dépassait et les seuls moments où je me sentais pleinement satisfaite, c'était lorsque j'étais avec lui. Alors oui, c'était étrange, dérangeant et invraisemblable mais je n'avais plus en tête d'arrêter. Je voulais même plus et j'avais attendu, déjà depuis quelques jours. Je me disais qu'un jour il s'allongerais juste 5 minutes au lieu de partir dès le sexe terminé et qu'il s'endormirait. Mais non, il se rhabillait, me disait à demain et partait.

Un jour où mon travail m'avait particulièrement stressé, je n'avais pas pu me retenir et les larmes m'avaient échappées et il m'avait alors regardé et les mots franchirent mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

\- Je ne suis vraiment rien d'autre pour toi qu'un jouet.

Il sembla hésiter dans la réponse, comme si lui-même ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors, au lieu de me répondre, il m'avait posé une autre question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne restes jamais dormir avec moi, dis-je simplement, mes larmes coulant toujours.

Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il rigole, à ce qu'il parte sans rien dire ou à ce qu'il me dise des choses blessantes mais non, il avait ôté sa robe et s'était remis dans le lit. Poussant ma chance, je m'étais collée à lui et j'avais passé son bras sur ma taille. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression que nous formions un couple. A partir de ce soir-là, il resta dormir chez moi, enfin, quelques jours avant qu'il ne perde patience et ne me propose d'inverser les choses. Aller chez lui simplement pour quelques heures ne m'avait pas gênée mais y dormir en passant tous les jours devant cette pièce où j'avais été torturée… Mais encore une fois, il me surprit. Lorsque je lui en avais parlé, j'avais cru qu'il me dirait de dormir chez moi mais non.

Il fit refaire la décoration mais en plus, le style me ressemblait beaucoup plus qu'à lui. En découvrant le salon nouvellement décoré, j'avais été touchée par le geste alors, spontanément, j'avais sautée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre mais agir comme ça le troublait toujours et j'aimais voir le Lucius perplexe.

Mais une autre question me taraudait. Pourquoi nous ne sortions jamais ? Enfin non, je ne me posais pas réellement la question, j'avais au moins deux réponses en tête. Mon sang qu'il jugeait d'impur et notre différence d'âge mais nous ne pouvions pas rester ainsi indéfiniment. Il fallait que faire une marche en avant ou l'inverse mais les relations clandestines, ça allait un moment ! Alors un soir, j'avais sortis l'arme qui avait si bien marché la première fois… Mes larmes.

\- As-tu honte de moi ?

Il continua à caresser mon dos nu tout en me répondant, comme à son habitude, par une autre question.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

\- Parce que tu ne me proposes jamais de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi en public. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis nulle part.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas à avoir honte selon toi ?

Ça me fit tellement mal que ma réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre. Je m'étais rhabillée et alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre, il m'attrapa le bras et ne lâcha pas mon regard, si bien que je pris la parole avant lui.

\- Si mon sang te fait si honte, alors autant arrêter là.

Il parut surpris un instant avant de me détromper.

\- Tu n'as que 21 ans…

L'âge… Autant cette raison me faisait moins mal que celle du sang, autant elle m'énervé peut-être plus !

\- Je vois… Donc je suis trop jeune pour que tu puisses te montrer avec moi mais pas assez pour t'empêcher de me donner une dizaine d'orgasmes par semaine ?

Dégageant mon bras, je pris la direction de la sortie mais il me rattrapa une nouvelle fois sans me laisser la possibilité de partir.

\- Va te préparer, m'ordonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, va te préparer, on sort.

Déjà, je n'aimais pas qu'il me donne des ordres. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Mais au-delà de ça, j'étais persuadé d'avoir perdu la partie, pourtant…

\- C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? demanda-t-il devant mon manque de réaction

\- Oui.

\- Alors rentre chez toi te préparer, je passe te récupérer dans 30 minutes, sois présentable.

Encore une fois, son ton me fit grincer des dents mais j'avais eu ce que je voulais. La discussion sur ses façons de me parler aurait lieu un autre jour, chaque chose en son temps ! La réaction des médias ne se fit pas attendre, celle de mes proches non plus mais j'assumais. J'étais majeure, c'était à moi de choisir avec qui je voulais coucher. Puis Harry était toujours là, il ne m'avait pas jugé et Ginny ne mit pas longtemps à s'excuser de m'avoir laissée tomber. Pour Ron, je ne savais pas s'il parviendrait à me pardonner un jour, parce qu'il avait très bien compris que je l'avais quitté pour Lucius et ça avait rendu cela encore plus douloureux pour lui et je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

Quelques temps plus tard, ce fut lui qui me proposa d'emménager officiellement chez lui et là encore, j'étais monté spontanément à califourchon sur lui, pour l'embrasser et encore une fois ça sembla le surprendre.

La vie avec Lucius était étrange. Il parlait peu, il lisait autant que moi, il pouvait passer des heures dans son bureau mais il était attentionné. Le matin, lorsque je me levais, toujours après lui, une tasse de café m'attendait sur la table, en face de lui. Il me demandait toujours si j'avais passé une bonne journée… Surtout que grâce à ma thèse, j'avais eu mon diplôme haut la main… Enfin, il n'était pas l'homme le plus expressif mais il était attentif, à l'écoute et tendre, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru avant.

Je l'aimais, c'était un fait que j'avais assimilé depuis un moment déjà. J'aimais sa froideur qu'il oubliait de plus en plus souvent pour moi. J'aimais son sourire tellement rare mais qui n'était destinée qu'à moi. J'aimais son regard lorsqu'il le posait sur moi. J'aimais aussi sa façon d'être choqué lorsque je me montrais trop entreprenante à son goût et surtout, j'aimais tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour me satisfaire. J'étais presque sûr que lui aussi m'aimait, sinon, il ne ferait pas tout ce qu'il fait pour moi mais je savais aussi qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il l'avoue peut-être même n'en avait-il pas conscience !

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? je lui avais demandé alors que nous venions juste de faire l'amour.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lucius, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? j'avais alors répété.

\- Je n'aime personne, tu le sais bien, m'avait-il répondu.

\- Moi, je t'aime.

Je lui avais dit ça mes yeux plongés dans les siens et j'y avais lu le trouble, la peur, mais aussi une infime trace de plaisir. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Je savais que dans sa tête se mener un rude combat. La raison contre le cœur et je priais pour que son cœur prenne enfin le contrôle.

Mais les fiançailles de Ginny et d'Harry, qui arrivèrent une année après, me firent un drôle d'effet. Bien sûr, j'étais heureuse pour mes amis, puis cet évènement m'avait permis de renouer avec Ron. En tant que témoin du marié, nous nous devions de bien nous entendre. Mais je me demandais si moi aussi, un jour, je me marierais et je savais que Lucius n'était pas prêt pour, ne serait-ce qu'en parler mais je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant.

Il tenta de savoir le soir-même mais je n'avais rien dit. Alors il laissa la situation couler pendant trois jours avant de perdre patience.

\- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Harry a demandé Ginny en mariage, j'avais répondu.

\- Oh ! Et ça te contrarie ?

Non mais quel idiot !

\- Non ! Je suis très heureuse pour eux !

\- Alors où est le souci ?

Et il sembla comprendre mais j'avais besoin qu'il comprenne que je ne parlais pas de demain mais de plus tard.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour toi et moi…

\- Non.

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Son ton avait été dur, sans appel et surtout tellement sec !

\- Je… tenta-t-il de reprendre

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Ne retenant pas mes larmes, je pris la direction de la chambre, enfermant mes affaires ou du moins les plus essentielles avant qu'il ne me rejoigne.

\- Je pense que nous devrions discuter… me dit-il.

\- Non, pas cette fois…

\- Est-ce vraiment important pour toi de te marier dès aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui, non mais un jour, ça le deviendra. De même que l'idée d'avoir des enfants et lui ne voudra jamais me donner cela et je l'aimais tellement aujourd'hui, que je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que ça serait d'ici quelques années ! Doucement, je m'étais approchée pour sentir la peau de sa joue sous mes doigts et poser une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de reprendre.

\- Ça ne l'est pas aujourd'hui, mais ça le sera dans quelque temps.

\- Alors n'y pensons pas pour le moment, nous sommes bien aujourd'hui !

\- Cela fait déjà presque deux ans que ça dure et c'est déjà assez dur de partir maintenant, alors qu'est-ce que se sera plus tard ? Non, Lucius, je t'aime mais je ne peux pas te forcer à m'offrir plus et toi, tu devrais me laisser partir…

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

Mon cœur se serra mais après un dernier baiser, je pris sur moi afin de partir. Je parvins à retenir mes larmes jusqu'à chez Harry et Ginny qui m'accueillirent sans discuter. Après leur avoir raconté ce qu'il se passait, je fus surprise qu'ils ne me disent pas que c'était mieux ainsi, non, ils se contentèrent de me réconforter, jour après jour. En dehors d'eux, Ron faisait de son mieux pour paraître neutre mais il n'était pas très convaincant et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Mais deux semaines après mon départ du manoir, j'eus la bonne surprise de voir Drago débarquer chez mon meilleur ami. Il essaya de me convaincre que son père m'aimait et que je ne devrais pas abandonner si facilement. Que Lucius n'avait jamais été aussi bon que depuis qu'il était avec moi mais je lui fis comprendre que parfois, l'amour ne suffisait pas et que certains problèmes étaient insurmontables.

Mais le miracle se produisit quelques jours après le passage de Drago. Du grand Lucius Malefoy ! Ou comment passé du noir au blanc ! Lui qui avait refusé d'évoquer un projet de mariage dans les années à venir, arriva avec une bague de fiançailles magnifique et me fit sa demande.

Un an plus tard, nous étions devenus mari et femme. Est-ce que j'aurais parié là-dessus lorsque tout avait commencé ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il n'y aurait que Trelawney pour faire une prédiction aussi folle ! Mais je nageais dans le bonheur et je ne pensais plus que pour lui et moi et pour les gens qui comptaient dans ma vie. Les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne m'empêchait pas de vivre ma vie !

Lors de la réception mon… beau-fils… oui, Drago Malefoy était devenus mon beau-fils mais jamais je ne m'amuserais à parler de lui en ces termes. Le penser était déjà assez dérangeant comme ça ! Bref, Drago m'invita à danser et il me remercia d'avoir choisi la voix de la Psychomagie et d'avoir choisi sa famille comme modèle. Car malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser à un moment donné, il était heureux pour son père. Il rigola en me prévenant que jamais il ne m'appellerait belle-maman et je lui avais répondu qu'il n'avait pas intérêt !

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que nous étions juste mon mari et moi, il me fit le plus beau des cadeaux de mariage.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Et une larme m'échappa, mais pour une fois, il s'agissait d'une larme de joie qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître avec ses lèvres.


End file.
